


诀

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 万马齐喑凭阑语 一星如月看多时
Series: 三国 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

那天的事太过突然。汉中人还没有做好心理准备。许多年后，执笔者似已胸有成竹，落下的墨迹却仍是一团浑沌。

就仿佛山山水水都因此蒙尘似的。

魏延是裹着腥风冲入家门的，战马随即委顿于外。血满征袍，铠甲亦残破。夫人急急接住，从他疲惫的脸上看到了前所未有的难堪：

“这是怎么了？”

魏延咬牙不语，用力把七零八落的铠甲从身上撕下来，一袭中衣顿时单薄得吓人。夫人连忙取过外衣为他披上。魏延喘息方定，匆匆交睫，见妻子大为不安，视线却迅速避开了：

“我不能久留。”

必须抓紧时间赶赴成都，在天子面前作最后一争。可是这些，他没法对她说。

“你……？”

这时外厢传来喧闹声，似乎是两个儿子在与人争执。吵嚷越来越激烈，夹杂着训练有素的脚步声。魏延听着不对，大步出门，只见全副武装的官军已将侯府包围。

他当然认识。这是汉中太守才有权调动的人。

吕乂的功曹近前施礼：

“启禀君侯，太守命我等来保护府上的安全。”

分明是要将他软禁于此，却说得如此堂皇。魏延赫然大怒：“汝曹怎敢——”

他忽然意识到这个时候，他们已经没什么不敢了。南谷一败，他再也不是号令三军的首将了，反而狼狈地躲避追杀。或许更早，在费祎阳奉阴违之时，在丞相不予召见之时。

白刃反射的阳光，晃得他眼前一晕。二子自觉立于他身后。功曹长揖至地：

“君侯恕罪。太守严令，不得不遵。眼下兵戈纷攘，士女内震。君侯抚边日久，忍见至此？”

原来放他入城不过是略尽人情，只怕祸及一地。魏延心下惨然。吕乂以旧职相喻，暗示他顾全大局。到底同僚多年，还是留了一分薄面，没有现在就把他视作罪人。然而——有区别吗？不容外出，是教他坐以待毙啊！

他深吸一口气，“事出非常，我当面陈吕明府。”

对方拒绝得干脆利落：“太守不能见您。”

魏延心中的侥幸一点点震碎，伸手就要拔刀。二子阻拦不迭。功曹仍低着头，声音亦有些颤抖了：

“乞君侯暂息雷霆。太守有言：旨到之日，将亲临负荆。”

他还能等到什么样的圣裁。

再次回到屋里时，已是双目猩红，脚下如虚。夫人连唤几声，都充耳不闻。

如今上表陈情，还送得出去吗？成都那边是怎么想？以自己的武艺，不难遁逃。若只身越城南走，会不会正撞上前来平乱的御林军？……

“文长！”

夫人追上来，声色俱厉，“你到底做了什么不可告人的事？”

“你不要再问了！”

他已经没有精力再去计较她的措辞，又或许是太介意这样的措辞，以至于耐心丧尽，不愿安抚她的惊慌。她在离他半步的地方钉住脚，似要去牵他的衣袂，却止手不言。他有那么多事要告诉她，可是现在，似乎什么都不需说了。

就让她怨我罢。

魏延很累，累得只想倒头睡去，水米未进，便将自己摔到了床上。

夜半醒来，只见夫人拆散了发髻，面色青黄守在床边，眼神忧虑，更多的是凄楚。

他叹道：“怎么不去休息？”

“你要我去哪儿？！”

久违的泪水如涨潮一般，渐渐漫上了她的明眸。

魏延以臂支撑坐起来，抱住了妻子。她本能地挣扎，被他一双手牢牢箍住。

“媛姜，”他迟疑道，声音沉重而清晰，“你不是问我，犯了什么事吗。”

臂弯里的人明显瑟缩了一下。

于是他从头说起。渭水南岸的梦，同袍的欺骗与反戈，冲动之下的奏表，仓皇溃散的部下，以及，入城时的耻辱与艰难。

“如果陛下肯信我，尚有一线生机……”

她的呼吸急促起来，扭头看向他。

“按律，”他的眼中是黑云翻墨，不见一丝微芒，“是死罪。”

她整个人软了下去，“这么说，孩子们也——”

他点一点头。

这才是最糟糕的。虽轻必戮，虽重必释，只在有司一念之间。

“不能转圜了？”她的声音都哑了。

他垂下眼帘，心中充斥着愧悔，“我也想……”比着先前几个例子，或可不至族诛。

可他终究不是黄元。

眼泪打在他的胳膊上，烫得仿佛烛泪。魏延恍若未觉，声调愈冷：

“杨仪那厮，指着回去做丞相呢。”

那么多的政敌，岂是他与杨仪两人之间的事。

“文长，”她泪流满面地责备着，“你为了争点权，把命都搭上了……”

“不争如何北伐？！”

他克己强颜说了半天，已是五内中烧，被这一句激得傲心登起，霍地撒开了手。

夫人无语凝噎，眉尖蹙成了团。这些年克复中原是他的最大心愿，归家仍不忘筹措，几张地图早就画满了。

“媛姜啊……”

魏延一阵气苦：本是执子运谋，如今却不得不投阙谢罪了。

“我是败了。”

就此自首，岂不坐实了先前的欺君？

情绪激动，几处新伤再度崩裂。夫人起身欲打水为他敷治。魏延轻轻捉住了她的手。

“你不用忙。”

他胡乱掩了掩，披襟下榻：

“明天我无论如何要见到吕乂。现在……你先睡吧。”

“别走！”

她知道他大抵是要去修书，或者另图良策。法有常刑，不敢望生。纵然做好了最坏的打算，此刻却如小儿女般，恋着彼此取暖的依偎。

三十年前，魏延还只是行伍中的低级军官，与她相好，常逾垣而入来幽会。上门求亲时，家中长辈颇为反对：

“人倒是个好苗子，可是出身太贫寒了，不知何年才能出类拔萃。况且，兵荒马乱的……”

她无法说服父母，于是暗中攒下了盘缠，在魏延的部队开拔时，跟着他悄悄私奔了。家眷随军难避耳目，很快被长官发现，一怒之下，要军法处置。

他心甘情愿领了那顿杖责。晚间她潜来看视，背上竟挑不出一块好地儿，紧赶着为他清创，一面就捂住了嘴。

“……别哭啊。”反是他勉力安慰她。比起她的抛家辞亲，这点惩罚，实在已不算什么了。

“总有一天，我会有自己的部曲。”他伏在榻上握住了拳。

后来，果如长辈所料，他在军中崭露头角，一步一步走到了拜将坛上。她迤逦追随始终不渝。

夫妻本是同林鸟，拣尽寒枝不肯栖。曾经有过那么多的辉煌，可是今天，他们的路已走到头了。

——你说了这么多可怕的事，却要把我一个人孤零零抛在黑暗里？

他伫立少顷，妥协了：

“好，我陪着你。但你容我先吃点东西。”

腹中饥火，把嘴唇都燎焦了。

她破涕为笑，“厨下一直备着。”

魏延的伤一直没好。颈上利剑很快落下。诸子并升，朝中统一了口径。当然了，魏延不反，难道反的是他们？但是敌国传言却不佳。魏人固执地认为，蜀将魏延是被陷害而死的，是个忠臣。

——宁可败亡都不肯投魏。

魏延家并无人给过鱼豢一斛米的好处。他们同魏延一起，死在了建兴十二年的秋天。


	2. Chapter 2

秋光泼眼，正是辰时。南郑群吏在太守府应了卯，各自散去用朝餐。吕乂独坐官衙，展开案上纸笔，手指不经意又碰到了放在旁边的一卷文字。

那是昨天马岱扔在城下的檄文。

追兵虽退，杀气未歇。杨仪以班师总指挥的身份，言之凿凿：魏延公然抗命，聚众谋反，现已被中军击败。为防其窜入蜀中，各州县必须协同缉拿，毋使作乱。

同室操戈，军中宿怨如燎原之火，一路烧到了汉中。

魏延不能是反贼。若魏延有不臣之心，汉中便是窝藏叛逆。个中利害，吕乂心知肚明。然而魏延也绝不能再离开了。这种时候，谁知道会发生什么。

他不见他。但他很清楚，拖不下去的。朝廷在处理这种事上，太有经验了。每一次政治斗争，都连带着一群新人的上位。最近一个被废黜的大臣，是李严。平日何等矜高，一朝失势，魂魄不齐。

诸葛丞相为国，是不惮用些手段的。而未知的继任者，甚至没有诸葛的格局。

“夫将自千人以上，有战而北，守而降，离地逃众，命曰国贼。”

刘封、廖立，祸皆自取。魏延又是哪一种呢？……

一个熟悉的称呼打乱了他的思绪：

“吕明府。”

声音是从窗前传来的。吕乂心下一沉，回头看见魏延负手站在那儿，一身常服，不曾佩剑，目光坦荡望过来。衣角有些微的尘土，他却举止如恒。

吕乂不得不正面回应了：“魏将军。”

——那点兵怎么困得住魏延。

虽不怕他问罪，到底不免局促。太守沉默了。

魏延显然看到了那卷檄文。但他连索阅的兴趣也无，只是淡淡道：

“不妨碍你办公。有几件事要说清楚。”

七年前在这个房间，他把汉中大任移交给他。诸般事宜，略无巨细。吕乂为政清简，素有令名，可魏延还是不厌其烦地关照，眉眼间漾出了些留恋。

“君当策高足，仆自戮力同心，不敢有负。”

言犹在耳，靡不有初。

“我不曾叛变。明府尽可宽心。”对面的人斩钉截铁地说。

吕乂并未释怀。他知道这只是个开始。

“今番北伐，一无所获，白白跟司马懿耗了那么多天。”魏延郁愤难平，三言两语带了过去，“丞相去世得突然。杨仪命费祎来传令，要求我撤兵，说是丞相的临终部署。”

吕乂觉出了点不对，“丞相命杨仪来指挥将军？”

前锋距中军不过十余里。这么大的事，如何不召集众将，面授机宜？况且，杨仪和魏延是什么关系。

魏延嗤道：“费祎说了，这是长史、司马、护军共同得到的密令。”

程序上无从挑理，但是……

“是不是丞相遗命，只有他们三个知道了。”

杨仪一朝兵权在手，已经不是假不假借的问题了。魏延又岂能容忍杨仪的节制。这个时候退军？他可是想着与魏军一战的！

停尸不顾，束甲相攻。权出相府，亦当权归相府。怎么可能留着一个尾大不掉的魏延，再与指定的接班人叫板。我们的皇帝陛下，恰是最擅长搞平衡的。

“……势孤力穷，自是难逃一死。”他切齿道，眼中火星蹿动，“可是，我不甘心！”

所以他要选择南还。吕乂这样想。面君禀奏，已经迟了。朝中的舆论会向哪边倒，没有悬念。

“乂以为将军是忠臣。”他聊胜于无地规劝着。

魏延不置可否地笑起来，“季阳，你倒是给了我一个新选择呢。”

——他现在名义上还是督汉中的将军。

吕乂自知失言。

魏延已经走到绝路了。今亡亦死举大计亦死，焉知不会铤而走险。吕乂身边并无一卒，魏延虽是手无寸铁，却可瞬间将他击杀于堂上！然后，控制全城，闭关自守，甚至举汉中以降曹。届时国将不国，还说什么兴复。

“……将军勿谑。”汗水从颈后渗出来。

用什么制止他？先皇委任，天子赐节，这根本不用吕乂去提醒。

——延已负先帝。魏延目光中的暗涌分明道出了这个意思。

亲族的性命吗？人情宁不各爱其父母妻子，若朝廷定罪，皆以论诛，跟现在几乎没有区别。倒是侥幸得手，或可瓦全。

魏延又笑了笑，脸上忽然漾出了破釜沉舟的光彩。吕乂在待决的死囚脸上亦见过这样的笃定：

“要反早反了，还等今日！”

他不认为凭目下的威望能做成此事。再说，这里是汉中啊。悉心建设的地方，舍不得卷入战火。

但我是只能做断头将军了。他想。

吕乂长出一口气，从案后站了起来：“魏将军……”

门外脚步声响，是杨敏来送卷宗。北伐期间吕乂兼领督农，供继军粮，杨敏是他的得力助手。乍见这一情景，惊疑不定。

魏延缓缓看了杨敏一眼，目光又转向吕乂，语调平静：

“明府勿忧。延必不累此。”

这是他能作出的最后承诺了。吕乂拱手至胸，微微致意。

“魏将军。”

杨敏叫道，上前一步。他自己也不知为何要开口。或许是因为在某些志向上，他们是一致的：

“这一季军粮已收齐，本来准备运往前线的。”

魏延终于动容。可他什么也没说，像来时一样，悄然离去。

只有一事萦怀。

乱世多隔绝。魏延发迹后，夫人曾竭力寻找过母家的亲戚，予以照拂。若罪至大逆，亦当坐死。他虽不在乎那点葭莩之情，却也不愿再累及一门。

昨晚欢愉后，他试着向她提出离异。夫人靠在他怀里，乌云披散，字字如针：

“你连聘书都没给过我，却想给我休书吗？”

他错愕道：“可我想要你活着。”

她的眼睛亮得出奇，“诸儿皆不免，妾宁独生！”

“……我这辈子是负了你了。”

她用唇堵住了他的下一句。

窗外，乌臼鸟一声迭一声地催促，晓日的微光如箭矢，破云而至。

2017年7月


End file.
